The Summer Inbetween - NVN
by forevercharmed01
Summary: Just a little something for the in - between holidays before the start of the new year. Couldn't expect her to sit at home all the time could you? Hope you all like.


**Just a little prequel of sort's before the start of the second year,**

**I had thought's about this but wasn't sure whether to write one or not until one of my reviewer's asked/hoped and I thought why not.**

**Hope you all like it and the next this is of course the second year, but that won't be up for at last another day...Maybe two, I have to re-familiarize myself with the story first.**

**Happy reading, :)**

**I don't own Harry potter...Though i'd have to ask what was J.K thinking...Just nightmares about Ron and Hermione (Shudder)**

* * *

It had been just a little over a week since the school term had ended, signalling Hermione's time as a first year had come and gone. Now she was looking forward to moving on into her second. She had made some great friends, gotten into trouble with said friends at the time….During which they stopped being so great. She had seen things no one else had she was pretty sure and to finish on a high. She helped stop the evil that had wrecked so many lives from making his grand return.

She wasn't naïve. She knew that this was his second time of coming back and so brokered a guess that it would only be some time before he made another appearance. But for now he was gone…To where she had no idea but now it was the holidays and as she sat in her room packing for the holiday that she and her Mother were going on didn't care either, the holiday itself had been a surprise and when the older woman told her she was stunned but happy.

They were going to Greece. Her Mother had told her when she was younger that the family had a home over there from her father's side when his parent's moved during the war but he had come back when he met his then wife, her own Mother.

She was excited when she first heard of it and wanted nothing more than to go but were told that she was too young to really understand the culture back then and so had waited, regrettably. But now as she packed her bag with everything she needed to take with Crook's next to her, she was now at that age where she could appreciate the experience the country could offer.

Also the fact that she had a near death moment with a chess piece did merit the vacation. It was still funny when she said it out loud….Chess piece. Silly but an unusual way to go if there ever was an obituary made up, the door to her room opened as she looked to see the other woman poking her head in she smiled at the sight of the little girl studiously packing her clothes and made her way further into the room.

"Nearly done?"

Hermione nodded as she returned to her task. "Just getting a few last-minute bits then all done" The older woman nodded again as she came to sit on the end of the bed earning a scathing glare from the cat who, she was all but certain. Had gotten only fatter during his time at the manor, she had told the younger girl many a time to not spoil him as he was turning out to be a menace. But only ever got in reply

"What harm could he do?"

She had to scoff. Did she really need and answer? Or were the ripped curtain's the broken crystal, the upturned food bowls, the clothes not enough. Oh and she didn't even want to start on the fact that he had found his way into her closet. She didn't know how but she did have a sneaky feeling the little girl had something to do with it but without proof, was reduced to merely securing her room and scowling.

Craning slightly she took a quick look inside the bag before emitting a quiet noise of objection. The noise made the little girl halt her actions and look at her

"What"

Minerva leaned in and reached for the large encyclopedia sized book that watucked inside the bag she was taking. Hermione stared at the heavy volume before eyes flickered back up to the amused looking older woman.

"….Really?" Hermione stood straighter her face taking a neutral expression before it fell into one of whining.

"….Why not"

She knew from her look that she wouldn't be allowed to bring it, only the necessities she had said. Didn't she know that this, to her, was a necessity? She looked back to her face as Minerva chuckled at the pout before putting it on the other side of the bed ignoring her protests

"Because my dear, I said fun things only."

That earned her a gasp as the face of asperity morphed into shock. She gaped at the other woman who had, if they were in a church amounted the equivalent of blasphemy.

"How can you say that? Books are fun." She replied, as Minerva held her hand up, "Yes. Yes I know they are. But what I meant was. For now, for today…..And" As she reached back into the bag to pull out the others that had no doubt been hidden at the bottom before looking back to her as Hermione stood looking abashed at having been caught with half the library.

"For the rest of the holiday, that is what it will be just. A holiday no learning…No reading, no studying….except the culture of course but nothing from school." As she stacked the books one top of the ready to take with her back to their home. She rolled her eyes at the longing expression that now took place before shaking her head and turning back.

"Anything else that might be considered academic. You were thinking of smuggling along?" she asked humorously as she gazed upon the sheepish girl who sighed and delved into her bag pulling out some rolls of parchment and handing them over to her Mother who eyed them curiously before taking them and looking.

"These are star charts" She asked looking up from the parchment and back to the younger girl who twisted her mouth into a side frown but nodded.

"So they are." Minerva gave her a pointed look quelling any more sarcastic remarks the tiny witch had as she looked back to the scrolls. "So what were you planning with these?"

Hermione didn't reply for a moment as she mused on what to say before finally speaking.

"Well….I know that we are a few years too young for Arithmancy –"

"Try two my dear." She frowned but nodded and carried on. "And….Oh come on its Greece!" She said looking up at the older woman her eyes wide with a slight pleading expression.

"It's practically the home land of the subject. Star gazing is the best in the place that the names and constellation's originated. How could I miss this chance to make some of my own graphs in the one place I know it will be accurate and perfect?"

Her eyes shined with a desperate attempt to make her understand just how much she needed to make these charts. Minerva mused before shaking her head much to her dismay.

"Nope…Sorry little one. But like I said. You're a few years to young and this….Is a holiday." Standing she tucked the scrolls under her arms and charmed the books to follow her as got up to protest.

"So get on with your packing and the sooner you have the sooner we can be ready to leave." She turned and walked to her door leaving her sat at the foot of her bed open mouthed at the retreating woman's back the other woman turned around just as she got to the door and added.

"And I mean the essentials…No more looting the library this time. I'm I clear?" Hermione huffed and frowned but nodded as Minerva nodded satisfied and left her sitting on the floor arms still crossed and with a pout that would last until they got to the apartment.

Now that she had been banned from taking any and all things she considered 'school like' it didn't take her all that long to finish packing seeing as she had folded up all her clothes beforehand. Swinging her back over her shoulder she hoisted Crook's from the bed, she had to tighten her grip on the fat feline who had seemed to have only increased in weight as she struggled to the door holding him over her other shoulder.

She really needed to have words with Patches who seemed to give into his perfected art of sucking up, if the elf kept conceding to his looks then at this rate he wouldn't get through his cat flap by the end of the year.

After almost toppling on the stairs due to the extra weight. She finally made it to the living room before placing the cat on the sofa as he stretched and flexed his claws. Placing her bag on the floor she sat next to him and exhaled at the effort it took if she had known just how much hard work getting ready would be, she never would have been so eager to agree when her Mother suggested the trip.

Hearing footsteps she opened her eyes to see the older woman coming into the living room just as she looked up and spied the younger girl.

"Ah finally," She ignored the glare before taking in the bag at her feet, "So have you got everything?" Hermione nodded. The only bag she would be taking was the one she was holding. The rest Minerva would be holding on to as she nodded for her to get up, it was time to go. Hermione rolled her eyes but got to her feet and picked up her bag before turning just as Crook's decided to throw himself at her making her stagger slightly much to the other woman's amusement.

With everything she needed in her bag and one fat cat who was making stretching out over her shoulder, she was ready at last. She turned and stumbled over to the older woman who was watching with a shine in her eyes at the sight before chuckling.

"You want to carry him?" She asked non to pleased at the expression as she lifted her head a little. She knew just how fat this cat had gotten but she didn't want to admit it to her Mother who had warned her about his appetite. She dismissed her advice intending to spoil him like the prince he was. Unfortunately she just didn't know how high maintenance he could be, and so was left literally holding the monstrous blob she had created.

He was so going on a diet after this.

Opening his basket she was relieved when she was able to dump the added baggage into his carrier as he meowed his displeasure at being cooped up, she held on to the handle before holding her bag to her as Minerva held out her hand for her to take.

"Ready?"

Hermione had still not gotten used to the easy way they traveled, preferring to use the Floo, but to her dismay the older woman had no got round to installing the network to the other apartment and so in order to get there they would have to Apparate. Closing her eyes she nodded and braced herself for the tight pulling that always came when using this method.

Minerva squeezed her hand in comfort before focusing on their destination as they vanished from the living room.

They arrived minutes later as she pulled away from the taller woman as she made her way over to the nearest seat. Crook's was loudly wailing as she bent down to let him out and watched as the fat cat with the slight Buda belly, raced from his confines and set off after a few seconds of looking around, no doubt sniffing and searching until he had made himself at home in his new surroundings and picking out the best spots.

A gentle hand rubbed her back in comfort as she sighed and took in deep breaths the urge to throw up was over whelming, and she closed her eyes in a bid to push it back down.

A small noise of sympathy came from the side of her as Minerva bent down and stroked some of the stray hair from her face slight concern showing on her face.

"Are you ok?"

She waited until Hermione gave her a small nod before looking up a smile faintly crossing her lips as she nodded back placing an arm on hers she told her to remain sitting as she got up and made her way into the kitchen to get her something to settle her stomach. She had decided that this holiday there would be as little to no magic as possible. She wanted to re- visit the other side of her heritage and that include being as Muggle as possible.

In reality she knew that the status didn't apply to Hermione, not really, seeing who she was borne from. But that didn't matter. She was here not there. And all that did matter was the fact that she had, if she had ever met them loving Muggle grandparents who she had been told all about and now was experiencing just how it was to live like them.

And so that meant doing things by hand as she returned with a glass of water which she gave to her and waited until she had finished. Hermione took the small glass gratefully and down the much needed liquid before the glass was taken from her hands before she looked up to the other set of green still looking at her with concern as she smiled and thanked her.

Once the initial sickness had worn off Minerva nodded to the door as she turned and made to leave the room gesturing for the younger girl to follow her, getting her bag, she trailed after the other witch but not before calling for the cat who was sneaking his way around the room to come with her, he glared at her but as she left the room he reluctantly made to tag along. If only to see where he would be sleeping.

"And this is your room." After giving her the tour of the modest sized apartment. They had arrived at where her room was. It was been her room when she was younger, and so didn't need to change all that much around in order to suit the other girl's tastes. In many ways they were very similar and so thanked Merlin for that as she didn't fancy having to redecorate only changing the color of the walls to a rich blue.

It seemed she only liked red and gold when at the school as Hermione stared at her room in awe. Never before had she seen a place that was just right for her without having to go into detail or get annoyed when it went wrong. She took in the fairly suitable sized bed, it wasn't a king like her Mothers but it wasn't a single either….Double she mused, the drawers were perfectly situated by the window everything literally was just right.

"So do you like?" Minerva asked, she knew that Hermione was too polite to say no, and to her as well and so had no doubt's that even if she had said yes just to humor her, in her heart she still would have liked it anyway and so smiled when she got nod in reply.

"It's amazing." She muttered before spinning around and throwing her arms around the taller woman's waist. "Thank you, Mother,"

Minerva slid her arms around the tiny body keeping it close to her as she did. "Couldn't just let you sleep on the sofa now could I?"

She felt rather than heard the huff of derision as she pulled her face away from her stomach and looked up; Minerva smirked as she gazed down at the little face.

"Besides….Where would that orange monstrosity sleep if he didn't have his own room and bed, ey?" She chuckled at the eye roll and small grumble merely pulling her back into the hug as they stayed like that for a few minutes before said Monstrosity, after checking out the other rooms had waltzed in he lifted his head and sniffed the air before moving further before jumping and settling on he knew to be his sleeping basket.

A loud purr had them turning to find the cat already splayed out over the sheets of the bed his tail waving lazily as he took in the sight of his new room.

"See. Told you," She laughed once more when Hermione started shaking her head and mumbling under her breath before being pushed slightly as she turned around.

"Now before we do anything else. First we need to un-pack." She held up her hand before allowing her to reply.

"And we will both be doing so the Muggle way."

"What?"

She raised her brow as she peered at her from behind her glasses.

"You heard me, dear. I said the Muggle way that means no magic…."

"Ah" Once again she was stopped from talking by the hand.

"No"

"But"

"No"

"Just a tiny bit."

"What part of no magic don't you get?" She asked as the little girl returned her pointed glance and tilted her head.

"The part where I have to un-pack by hand." Not impressed Minerva scowled,

"Do not get smart. I said no magic and I meant it, so go on. Start unpacking." She was about to turn and go to her own room to do just the same when a tiny cough had her glancing back over her shoulder, only to see the haughty scowl returned.

"What about you? You brought your wand with you."

"Yes? What about it." Hermione put her hands on her hips

"….You made me leave mine at home!" Smirking slightly she turned back around and rested her hand on the frame.

"Yes my dear, so I did. But I have mine for emergency only. In case we need it."

The scoff came quicker than she expected.

"And what's that meant to mean?" She asked, in her tone that normally would have made any other child quake where they stood, unfortunately it seemed that the little child in front of her had built up an immunity to it and so merely pursed her lips before crossing her arms.

"So using it to spray water over the cat when he is in your flowerbed, constitutes as an emergency does it?" The older woman didn't care for the slight sass in her tone and so stood up straighter sniffing, her nose a little up.

"Well when I spent hours planting those lily and Gardenia's before painstakingly nurtured them and made sure they were protected, then yes I think it does." She replied a little miffed at how she didn't get that and justified in her discipline of the fat monster when he was set loose on the outdoors.

"Clearly not as protected as you thought if he ate them." She mumbled looking away slightly only to splutter and waved her arms madly as a stream of water was directed at her face. She looked up, and gave the deadliest glare known to a twelve year old to the older woman who had lowered her wand and smirked at the droplets of water now dripping from her face.

"What was that for?" Minerva shrugged a she turned to leave.

"An emergency"

She chuckled at the growl that followed down the hall as she turned unhappily to Crook's who had watched the interaction and was slowly licking his paws as if bored by the whole scene only giving a single meow in response.

"I know right?" She fumed as he moved to his other.

"Do you see a flowerbed around here?"

Sometime later found them both sitting in the living room of the building. Hermione had stuck her head out the window to try and work out where they were but could only find the street and the stairs that led off into the town. So she went to try and find her Mother to ask. Which was what led them to sitting in the lounge now with a big book as she scoured its pages learning about the history of the little village/town place.

Agios Konstantinos was a little Greek coastal village facing the Aegean Sea. And was perched on a small island called Samos, she awed at the pictures of the village and its beauty as she poured over page after page of its history, falling more in love with the quaint little town with each word. Of course she couldn't wait to go and explore but knowing just what to expect from reading made her more eager to do so.

But that apparently could wait. First thing was first and getting properly acquainted with the little apartment came before all, and so she put down the book that she had spent the past hour or so reading and made to look around, the older woman was already going about fixing dinner and was getting used to the differences in cuisine. She may have been more used to it than the Hermione was but the last time she had anything different was when her Father was alive.

Crook's had his regular food; she didn't want to upset his stomach with anything foreign and so made a trip to the pet store in Diagon Ally before they came so he didn't get homesick. Minerva left that her to muttering about the in's and out's of a spoiled cat's life before getting back to her task.

She didn't want to jump into the more extreme Greek dishes that she used to have as Hermione had never had anything like that before. Being such a fussy baby she was when younger, had set a routine of what she liked and had stuck to it refusing everything else that might have hinted at change and so for the first night here she decided to make something familiar, something home like but with that little bit of something from the place they were staying in for the week.

"Dinner's ready!"

She called from the kitchen into the living room where she last left her reading only to hear nothing in return. Putting the finishing touches on to the table she wiped her hands on the towel and went to see why she didn't respond only to find the room empty. Looking around she wondered when she had left and went further in her search moving through the rooms until she found her back in her own room.

"Here you are."

She looked up from her place on the bed as she lay with Crook's who had taken to sunning himself and smiled. "Here I am"

"Didn't hear you leave." She sat up dislodging the cat who lazily grumbled but quickly went back to napping as she jumped off the bed. "I went looking around a little more."

She nodded and turned to the hall before speaking. "Come on dinner will be getting cold." She made her way back to the kitchen as Hermione turned to shut the door but not before reminding the cat not to claw her sheets. He didn't pay attention and so she left him it.

She sat at the table in the living room and waited as the older woman reappeared a few seconds later before placing the plates on the table as she looked down.

"So what's this?" Minerva took her sat before looking up,

"Just something I thought would be familiar to home for the first day," Hermione nodded and smiled in reply before picking up her fork. She could see the potato's so knew that was something she liked and glanced over to the meat sized something that looked weird as she poked it carefully, the older woman lifted her head not having any problem in already starting as she spied the little girl cautiously prodding the meat like it was still alive and try to attack her for sticking a fork in its side.

"It's lamb."

Dropping her fork at the sound of her voice she looked up to see the amused expression of the other woman before glancing back at the juice covered meat.

"Lamb?" Minerva nodded, "Like I said. I thought giving you something that was completely different to what you're used to might make you sick. That or you would not like it and refuse to try it."

Frowning she eyed the meat in front of her, though she had no clue at first that it was Lamb. But now that she did know could have sworn she saw the similarities that told her, before shaking her head shaking that ridiculous notion. How could met be similar?

"Thank you." And picked up her fork again safe in the knowledge that it was something she knew before taking a bite. Minerva watched her eat with no fuss before silently thanking that she didn't notice the lemon drizzled on it before getting back to her own.

Once dinner was over and she had taken the plates back in the kitchen. They found themselves back on the sofa in front of the fire. It was smaller than the one back at home she mused but it didn't matter, the air it gave off made the room comfier and that was what she liked as she settled down with the book she picked from the shelf as Minerva sat at the other side doing the same. It seemed in any country they might have visited, the fire and sofa were a universal must have in any place they stayed.

The next day saw them ready to go exploring as they got up early intent to making the most of it and got ready to leave she left the door to her room ajar so Crooks could get in and out but the humongous ball of fluff seemed content to sleep his day away and so left him to it.

They made their way down the street with them having to smile, nod and wave to the other residents of the street who were also up and making a start on their day, Hermione had never had to be so cheerful in her entire life, seriously. She had smiled more on that street alone then she ever had in her twelve years of life. It made her cheeks ache and so was glad when they came out into the open.

Minerva watched as she ran to the edge of the barrier that protected the town from the water and smiled at her childish enthusiasm as she gazed at the raging sea. It had been quite a while since she had been back here and so took the time to take in the scenic beauty in front of her, appreciating the beauty before a tug on her hand had her looking down to see the younger girl pulling as she smiled and allowed herself to be dragged along the sidewalk carrying on with the rest of their trip.

When they got in later that evening Hermione went straight over to the sofa and threw herself down groaning in satisfaction at the chance to be off her feet. The day had killed her; they walked for miles up the coastline and the rocky paths before back into town. Looking around the old buildings and taking in the friendly atmosphere that came from living in a small knit community. Overall she had enjoyed it immensely, never really having known anything other than the highlands of their home and the grounds around the school.

But now her poor feet were paying the price as they ached in protest at having been used so much. Not even when she ran as fast as she could that day in the forbidden forest did they hurt. How they managed it she had no clue but guessed that it took time to get used to the many miles of land getting some sort of tolerance to it all.

Minerva walked into the room and saw her lying face down on the couch and smiled. She had to admit that they had walked a lot that day, seeing many different places and so couldn't begrudge her for splaying out with her feet up, she watched on for a few more minutes before making herself known.

"I'll be starting dinner soon so if your feet can take it"

She smiled at the slight growl and carried on. "Go and wash before it's done." She left the room before hearing the muffled groan of angst as she slowly dragged herself up and off towards the bathroom at a pace that made flobberworms seem like international sprinters. She returned at the same pace before being pulled into the kitchen and presented with the knives and forks

"Go set the table." Not bothering to wait for a reply as she got back to cooking. Hermione blew out a small breath but didn't protest like she was planning. It was only fair after all, and so went to set them out. She had just finished when Minerva came in with the finished effort's she put the plates down on the table and looked to the little girl, she had, for their first real night here made something more different to what they normally had, what Hermione was used to, and she was now watching with intent to see how she would take it.

Settling into her seat she was just about to reach for her fork when she noticed it just sitting innocently on her plate. Biting her lip she gazed at the motionless food before looking up to find the older woman staring at her,

"So you know that this is different. Right?"

Minerva pursed her lips and nodded. "I wanted to try something new tonight seeing as it's our first full day here…And" She picked up her fork turning back to gaze at the girl still giving her food weird looks.

"I won't kill you to change for once."

Hermione heard the words but not for a second did she believe them. She had heard something similar a dear friend of her once said and she almost got impaled for it so she wasn't about to take her word for it and lifted her eyes once more in a frown that was a mixture of protest and whining.

"….Do I have to?"

The other woman nodded. She had already taken the first bite and she had to say it was nice. Of course she had tried it before. Not in so many years but still.

"Well I'm not making anything else tonight so the choice is yours." Before getting back to her dinner and missing the scrunched face Hermione pulled before sullenly looking back to her plate.

She poked at the lifeless food carefully assessing the risk before going back to staring at it. Minerva was already halfway through hers had glanced up to see the actions of the little girl and smiled rolling her eyes before watching for a minute. Hermione didn't seem to realize her audience as she went about her ritual before the sudden cut in of the older woman's voice had her jumping.

"Just eat it"

Almost dropping her fork she clutched at it before giving her other woman an incredulous look and very slowly doing so, she picked at the edges still making sure it wasn't going to rise up against her before nibbling on the side.

After a few minutes of silence she lifted her head to find her Mother still watching her with some amusement before twisting her lip slightly and shrugging.

"It's adequate."

Rolling her eyes again they both got back to their dinners as the night wore on she found herself growing more drained. It seemed the foreign air mixed with the many miles of walking had made her tired and she felt burned out now. So once the plates were cleaned she went back into the living room to resume her spot on the sofa and was content to stay there until a pair of hands gently touch her back before a weight told her the older woman has taken the seat next to her.

"You alright?" She asks running a hand through the silky hair as a muffled yes came through the cushion. She smiled a little and kept her hand lightly on the head before moving the other to her back and was rubbing in gentle circles.

"Why don't you go to bed it seems the day was more taxing then we both realized." Another muffled sound floated up from the cushion as she turned her head to look up at her,

"….Maybe a little. But your right" She yawned and was helped up as she leant into her side closing her eyes nuzzling lightly into the touch she had to admit as she fully let herself relax into the sofa behind them with the exertion of the day washing over her she has found herself to wishing for the comfort of her bed. Hermione lets out a little noise that partly sound like a whine and compliance as she nods tiredly into her shoulder before pulling herself up.

Minerva decided to retire to bed as well as she switched off the light to the living room before pushing her gently along the hall smiling at the little yawns she tried to hide. She pushed open her door before making a beeline for her bed until a slight cough had her looking around.

Don't think you can sleep like that." She frowned looking down before back up her face perplexed.

"Go and get changed." Hermione sighed but did as was told as the older woman went and did the same coming back when she was done to find the younger girl wrestling a moody Crookshanks to the end of the bed she grinned at the sight of the un-happy cat who was glaring at the little girl but was already finding a new spot to settle down in as she came further into the room.

"You all done."

Hermione pulled back her cover and shuffled into the middle before turning and nodding. The older woman smiled as she moved forwards. No matter how old she was she still liked her Mother to come tuck her in it had been something she had done up until the start of school and it was only because of the fact she was in the dorms that it stopped. But now here she could do so as she bent down and gave her a loving smile.

She was about to lie down but not before sitting back up and wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck. Minerva and reciprocated the gesture as she lay back down as she took hold of the cover and pulled it up around her before smoothing them out and then running her hand down the smooth cheek.

"Sleep well my dear," Hermione nodded and yawned again before muttering sleepily,

"Love you, Mamma" Using the sentiment she reserved for home or when they were on their own. Minerva cupped her cheek before placing a kiss on the soft skin and replying.

"As I love you. So very much" She gave her one more kiss before standing back up and turned to leave she passed the cat on the way who had for the whole time taken to glaring at her, she smirked sardonically and bent to pat him on the head.

"Night Crook's" Before sweeping to the door and chuckling at the slight hiss she got in reply. She turned in the doorway ready to switch off the light and waited until Hermione got settled before she looked up at her.

"Goodnight."

"Night" She switched the light off and watched as she snuggled under the cover and turned to leave but not before seeing the cat dart from his place at the bottom back up to the top near the pillow as he went back to sleeping where he was most comfortable.

It didn't take her long to get into her own bed seeing as she was already dressed for it and not soon after she too was lying down musing on how a simple bit of weather change could knock them so, exhaling the breath she had been holding she switched off her own side light and settled down. Once they had been here a few more days they would get used to the change in climate. Before closing her eyes and falling soon after into a fitful sleep.

The next few days went by with ease but not without its slight problems. Minerva had to help a drenched Hermione who had slipped from the barrier and landed in the shallow part of the water, the small squeal followed by the resounding splash almost gave the older woman a heart attack. And was all for jumping in after her until a clawed hand gripped the side and she watched as Hermione all but threw herself over the side and on to the floor.

She. After taking in the sea soaked little girl who was acting more like Crook's after his bath started to laugh as the younger witch turned with a scathing glare as she got up slowly and shook herself imitating the furry cat more making her laugh harder causing her to turn and walk off in a huff only to get pulled back if not to curb the beginnings of an attitude but to find a safe place to use a drying charm.

On the fourth day they decided to take a trip. It had taken some begging on the little girl's part but eventually Minerva gave in she hadn't wanted to but as Hermione pointed out they were on an island and using Muggle mean's to travel would have taken them ages and so she relented to using the easiest way. She may have hated the thought and despaired when they actually traveled. But if she wanted to get there in time without wasting a single minute then it was the only way.

And so that was how they found themselves being at the home away from home one minute. To standing in a small alleyway in Athens the next. Looking around at the dusty and ruined buildings she let out a little squeal and was all for running off when she was non to harshly tugged back.

"Not happening my dear,"

Her face immediately fell into a pout but Minerva was non fussed by it as she looked for any passers-by before they left the small alley.

"This place is far bigger than your used to and it would do no good to get lost." She didn't see the eye roll that followed the statement but didn't respond as she tailed after the older woman.

She had read all about the at home and was fascinated by the structure's that Muggle's could think off and without the use of magic as well it baffled her, and so she made it her mission to come one day and see for herself. She never actually dream't that it would be so soon not that she was complaining as she gazed around the towering buildings and pillars in awe.

She had also read about more of the country that had taken her interest so fully and the more she read from the architectures to the people to their sea's and the gods. The more she fell in love with the place that held so much history.

Which was why she was speechless outside the pantheon the massive and awe inspiring temple was standing proudly with the sun shining behind it basking it in a glow that made the stone shine more. She was entranced by the way it was and couldn't help but marvel at how long it had stood, if she was right in what she had rad up, and she always was. Then it was the temple dedicated to Athena the patron of the city and goddess of wisdom.

It was a good thing that they were going Muggle on the holiday as without Minerva who had thought to bring a camera. Then she would have had no way to describe the beauty and wonder of it all to her friends when they got back to school. They walked around and then inside as she became even more tongue tied. How could a civilization that had lived thousands of years ago, build something so magnificent like this and more?

She had never really given it much thought considering. But since she had come to know and learn magic. She had admittedly not been as bothered by her Muggle roots as much as she should have. Or taken much of an interest as her Mother. She had never admitted it, but sometimes she did despise the fact that she was only a half blood, the names didn't bother her so much but after a while it did get tiresome to hear.

Ron was a pureblood but his family had been called the laughing stock of the pureblood world. And so she was glad that she didn't get called a blood traitor, how could she be when the thing when she already was one half of the very thing she was meant to have betrayed them for? But now on looking upon all this it made her think all those time she spent being slightly resentful stupid.

Yes magic could have done this and more most likely, but it wouldn't have been this, in itself the temple and everything else these people created was magic. And so it made her more appreciative

They spent hours moving around exploring, as she made sure to take pictures of everything before moving on soon they moved on entirely but not before she promised to come back…The place was far to amazing to just walk out on they made their way back to the small alley before disappearing and coming to a land new.

They visited the Amphitheater once more marveling at the seemingly simple yet detailed structure of it all and ran up and down the step watching by an amused Minerva who took more pictures before they left for somewhere else. Due to the meticulousness of their organized visit and the quick way they got around, they managed to visit more than six places across the length of Greece.

By the time they got back to the apartment Hermione was sure she had enough pictures for three albums before going to her room to wake the cat who had been laying on his back directly in front of the window catching the last few rays of sun before it went dark. Dinner that night went smoothly much to the older woman's surprise though she had eaten it the night before Hermione had afterwards verbalized her complain about the new and unknown food she was forced to have and so to sit without any sass was something of a blessing to her ears.

All to soon it was the end of their holiday. And though she was extremely sad to leave she couldn't wait to go write to Harry about her adventure. She would have wrote to Ron but it was clear that during the free time away from anything school like the red headed boy didn't go near anything remotely associated with a class room and that included a quill. And so would get no reply therefore she wasn't going to waste the effort.

But Harry she knew due to his frankly sucky place he lived, he would welcome the letter and so was inclined to reply. She smiled on that as she packed up everything that was flung about the room…Cat not included along with everything that she had bought. Souvenir's to take back and give to her friends she had of course gotten Crook's something and so watched as he paraded about in his new black velvet collar and mused on just how beautiful he looked.

Once she had finished she looked around the room that she had made her own that week and knew she would miss it, yes she was happy to get home as the sun was stifling. She had sunburn from the hours spent walking about and it was painful to move but she wouldn't have changed it for the world. She had closed the last of her bags when the door opened and the older woman peered in

"Ready to go?"

She turned to see her and nodded. As she gathered her bags before making her way to the door and onto the living room where the rest of the bags were before going back for Crooks who had been patting the bed in the quest of finding the best spot. Having just found it he went to settle down only to mew when he was picked up from the bed unexpectedly, he gripped the bed spread in a vain effort to stay but was for nothing as soon he found himself being carted from the room that he had made his own.

Still mewling he was plonked on the sofa as she went to get his basket leaving him do to nothing and so took up to mantle of glaring at the older woman who stopped on seeing his scowl. Ever since they brought him home he had taken a disliking to her, she eyed the fat creature with high regard; it was like he knew that she protested to them buying him. It was either that or he really did have high standards that only the little girl could live up to.

She came back in with his wicker basket it hand before placing it on the table before promptly soothing his meows with hugs and kisses. All the while the older witch watched on in silence. Maybe that was why the fat pain liked the little girl so much because if it was her having to put him in his basket she would be less inclined to placate him more hexing his furry arse in to his travel basket instead.

She lifted her head a little the image now coming to mind and allowed a small smirk to cross her face until a prod to her arm had her shaking her head as the picture vanished to see Hermione cat in hand though looking murderous from behind his little bars.

"All ready now."

The older woman nodded before quickly making once last round to make sure that they hadn't forgot anything though if they left the cat she wouldn't have minded if he kept up his hateful looks before picking up her bags and holding out her hand as Hermione moved closer before being pulled in she held onto the basket tighter closing her eyes tight waiting for the familiar pull as they disappeared once more from the apartment and back to their home.

They arrived back in their living room with a crack signalling the end of their holiday. Hermione moved away looking around the much known room yes she was sad to have left but at the same time glad to be back s another crack and a small yelp had them looking around to see Patches tearful yet joyous expression as she welcomed them home.

It was a testament to how much they didn't care for proper house etiquette when the little elf all but threw herself at the tiny girl and wrapped her long arms around her in a hug

"Welcome home little miss! Patches missed you yes she did" Before letting go and doing the same to Minerva who stumbled a bit at the obstacle at her legs but patted the elf all the same smiling kindly.

"Thank you, Patches. It's good to be back."

After being shuffled into the nearest chairs by an over happy elf before being presented with tea was something which after a week of not having was something she would have to get used to again but didn't mind it a she thanked the elf again she bent and let the cat out of his basket as he raced across the room no doubt going to reaffirm his territory before stopping at the door to give them both looks of haughty derision and then leaving with his tail in the air and a swagger in his step.

She bounded out the room soon after finishing her drink but not before running back in throwing her arms round the still sitting woman who for the second nearly stumbled but managed to stay upright

"Thank you,"

Minerva didn't need to ask what for instead merely smiled and nodded before placing her hand on the arm over her chest. With one more squeeze she let go and ran off to her room to get started on the letter to Harry as she raced up the stairs. She would say hello to her other friend later, right now was writing time.

She pushed on her door before shutting it quickly and making her way over to her desk where she pulled out her quill and parchment before sitting down. She mused on how to start and took a few minutes thinking of her opening line. She knew that whatever she came out with had to be good, but seeing as her whole week had been nothing but amazing she was sure that it could be her worst and still Harry would think it great.

Finally getting her opening line she smiled and pulled her chair closer, she bent over her little table to begin telling her best friend all about her adventures.

_Dear Harry,_

She hummed a little to herself as she wrote. She didn't like to think of his predicament with his horrible relatives or just how bored he might have been and so knew this would cheer him up

She giggled as a silly thought came to her,

'What could possibly happen at a Muggle house that would get _him_ into trouble?'

* * *

**Hope It was satisfactory, I based the location of a holiday I once had...It was amazing. Of course I went to Athens the little coastal place I had to look up, but I'm sure it would have been just as nice.**

**Greece...Is...Awesome. **


End file.
